The Wolowitz Termination
by Violet Killer
Summary: Your life is a continuation of choices made by you and the people surrounding you. So what if each and every choice started to fall apart? So would your life, of course.
1. Prologue: The Meaningful Speculation

**Title: The Wolowitz Termination  
**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Your life is a continuation of choices made by you and the people surrounding you. So what if each and every choice started to fall apart? So would your life, of course.  
**

**Authors Note: Um...well...this is Howard, Howard, Howard. Multi-chapter. Mentions of Howard/Raj, Howard/Bernadette, and Sheldon/Penny.**

* * *

Prologue: The Meaningful Speculation 

****Raj knew something was wrong.

He told Penny and she called it 'love', he told Sheldon he called it 'a hypothesis based on mass speculation', he told Amy she called it 'intuition', he told Leonard he called it 'creepy'.

But something was wrong.

With Howard.

Raj could just tell. It started a week ago. He lost that something that made him...Howard. That sparkle, that light. When they would stay up talking about life and family and _their _lives _their _family. It was something that made Howard a great person (albeit a bit...creepy). And it just was gone. He stopped his joke telling, his gaze didn't wander, there was no light in _him_. He was a shell. Someone distant and cold. Not mean or stand-off-ish. Cold. Unapproachable.

Not Howard. Never Howard.

* * *

Leonard knew they all had daddy-issues.

Leonard himself had a father that hated him. Penny's father wanted a son. Sheldon's father most likely was abusive in some way (he never opened up about it, just vague comments here and there). Amy never talked about her dad or mom (there was fear though, he knew it). Raj's dad was over-controlling and demanding. Bernadette's father was a Nazi-supporter. But Howard's?

He left him. When he was eleven.

He rarely talked about it, of course. What was there to talk about? He just walked out. Gone forever.

Leonard never pictured his own ass-hole of a father walking out (he was too lazy), and even Penny felt pity (or was it sympathy or empathy? Leonard could never tell.)

What was there to talk about?

* * *

Howard liked Facebook.

You got to poke girls and message people and let people know what you where doing when they really didn't give a shit. Perfect for Howard. It was fun and fascinating and nice and safe (sometimes) and he was free. His mom didn't know how to use a computer and his friends were there and it was great.

Until he got a message.

From a man named Paul Wolowitz.

* * *

Howard hated Facebook.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, prologue's done! I'll try to get the first chapter up whenever, so...stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 1: The REM Manifestation

**Title: The Wolowitz Termination  
Chapter Summary: We were all drawn together by a common ailment. It was something we all hated, but it drew us closer, until we were suffocating each other. Until our lives were suffocating us.  
Rated: T**

* * *

Chapter 1: The REM Manifestation 

"Mommy, I love you! Don't let Spock take me into the future!"

Penny sat up in her bed, her eyes wide open. She hadn't been able to get any sleep, and was replaying that moment of time over and over. She hadn't thought about that for weeks, _months _even. It was strange, her just...thinking about a trivial moment in her life and Sheldon's. Well, it was the first time she had seen Sheldon show some sort of affection. And it was true and real and heartfelt. He was so scared. And she barley reacted. Just called up his mother, said she _broke _him.

She sounded heartless even.

No. No. No. Penny had a goddamn heart. She just didn't know how to react. Called his mother. Simple.

Still.

She got out of bed and tiptoed out of her house, across the hall, and tried the door. To her shock it was unlocked and she walked in. The first thing she noticed was the glowing computer screen and Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper sitting at it. "Sheldon?" She hissed, not daring to wake Leonard.

"Hello Penny. May I ask what you're doing in my apartment at 2:36 in the morning?" Sheldon's eyes never tore from the screen. Penny didn't exactly have an answer. She didn't exactly _know. _

"I couldn't sleep and..." She thought about the scene.

"Mommy, I love you! Don't let Spock take me into the future!"

"Sheldon, tell me about your family." Sheldon's chair spun as he turned to face Penny. His eyes were widened just a bit and he was frowning.

"Well, my mother was a Jesus lo-"

"Sheldon, I know that. But tell me more. Like...you scared the bejesus out of your mother?" Sheldon paused, reluctant. "I know you were smarter than them. But you never wanted to leave. You never wanted Spock to take you into the future." Sheldon scowled.

"Yes, Penny. I love my mother. Now, could you please stop asking personal questions without even a hint of caring if I want to answer them? Because, as you can see, I don't. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Please lock the door on your way out." And with that, Sheldon walked to him room, closed the door behind him, and didn't come out. Penny was even more confused than when she walked in.

* * *

_Dear Howard, _

_I haven't seen you in so long, Howie. 16 years, I guess. I don't know what made me decide to contact you. Maybe I'm bored, maybe I wanted to see what that scared little boy turned out to be. Ether or. So, I'm going to be in Pasadena how a couple of weeks, if you want to hang out. Cause, I guess I just wanted to see you...I dunno. I'm not good at this stuff. You know. I never was.  
_

_Well, I forgot to introduce myself. Your old stupid Paul, huh?  
_

_Howard, this is your father.  
_

_Yea, and just...what I said before. Um...just send me a message, friend me or whatever. If you wanna keep in touch.  
_

_-Paul_

* * *

__Knock, knock, knock.

Silence, heartbeat, breathing.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" The tired voice of Raj Koothrappali rang out through the door.

"Howard." The other voice, belonging to Howard, was scared and quieter. The door opened.

"Dude, it's 2:36, what is it?" Howard stepped in, pacing, breathing hard. "Howard?" Raj's eyebrows knitted in concern, in deep worry.

"Raj." Howard sat down, twiddling his thumbs, and Raj sat down beside him. "Raj." He repeated, not knowing how to continue. "My dad...contacted me." Raj opened his mouth and closed it again. Was this good, bad, heartbreaking, or anything? He didn't know. All he knew was that Howard looked like he was about to cry. Burst into tear and melt away.

So Raj just pulled him into a hug

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I just want to say that I'm tired as hell, and you should review. Peace out. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Trust Approximation

**The Wolowitz Termination**

**Chapter Summary: But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams, His shadow shouts on a nightmare scream, His wings are clipped and his feet are tied, So he opens his throat to sing.  
**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Trust Approximation   
Raj let go of his best friend and got up to pour two glasses of wine. "So what are you going to do?" After a long pause, and a return back to the couch, Howard took a sip of wine and answered.

"I have no fucking clue." He set down his wine glass and looked at Raj. "He's my father, you know. And I _want _to see him...kinda. But I'm marrying Bernie in a couple of weeks, and I don't need this stress. And, he left me, you know?"

"Are you going to talk to him or anything?" Howard drained his glass and Raj refilled it.

"I don't know. He's my father, and I want to see...him, I guess. I want to see what he became."

"Then you should. Invite him to dinner on Monday. Tell the group...have you told Bernadette?" Raj set down his glass and turned to face Howard fully.

"Not exactly...I didn't know what to do. I was up, I couldn't sleep, and I came here. He contacted me over _Facebook. _I still can't believe it."

"Wait, when did you get the message." Howard paused and looked at Raj. He didn't know what to say. He got the message several weeks ago, but didn't want to say anything. He didn't even know if his father was still in town. Or if it was a cruel joke played by someone. He was clueless. And helpless. He looked at Raj, and knew he couldn't lie.

"About...two or three weeks ago." Raj's eyes widened.

"_Weeks?" _

* * *

_Howard, this is your father._

* * *

Leonard woke up to the sound of Sheldon's door closing, and glanced at the clock. The big red numbers read 2:40. Suddenly, he heard the front door close quietly. His head cloudy from sleep, he decided not to get up, even if the house was being broken into. He went back to sleep, just in time to miss quiet sniffles from Dr. Cooper's room.

* * *

"Yea, weeks. I didn't know how to tell you, or Bernie, or Leonard, or Penny, or _anybody! _I had no idea how to react. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to. And-"

"Um, I know how to. You could've just _told _me. We're friends, and I've always been there for you dude. Is it a trust thing?" He poured himself another glass of wine. "Cause, if you can't trust me then-"

"No, Raj, I trust you. It's just, you don't know what it's like. My dad left me when I was eleven. And, I've never had anyone to talk to about it. My mom just sort of ignored it. Like she expected him to come back. Like I never even _had _a father. And, was it my fault? That I wasn't strong like him?" Howard's eyes started to fill up with tears. Raj realized this was the first time he had ever seen him this vulnerable. "He helped me in Science Fairs, though. We _bonded. _When I was nine he helped me build a rocket. He called me his Little Rocket Man." Raj opened his mouth but Howard started talking again. "So, it wasn't because I didn't trust you, it was because I needed someone who _knew." _ Raj felt a sudden burst of anger.

"But, dude, you may not realize this, but my mother and our servants practically raised me." He set his glass down and stood up. "My father was too busy with work or with Priya. He _loved _Priya, while I was his mute son. I sat in the back of class not learning anything, quiet and desperate. You know why? _All of my goddamn teachers were girls. _Meanwhile, my dad was arranging Priya's marriage. Ugh, Priya's going to be back in town in a couple of weeks, I almost forgot" He rolled his eyes and plopped down. Howard looked stunned.

"I didn't know that...I thought your life was easy." Raj turned and snapped at him.

"Well it wasn't." Howard and Raj sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"Wait, so Priya has an arranged marrage?"

"Yea. Unless she can bring a boy back to India with her, she's marrying my father's co-workers son. So either Leonard can stay 'happy' with Penny or go to India." He put happy in sarcastic quotation marks. "Unless Penny brakes up with him, again." Howard gave a small, sad smile.

"Can I crash here tonight?" Raj smiled a bit.

"Yea, stay in my room. I'll take the couch. Night."

"Night."

* * *

Penny sat at her kitchen with a bottle of beer in her hand. What the hell happened? She, without realizing it, walked to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, started questioning Sheldon, and he left. She wasn't a genius (Sheldon would make _sure _you knew that) but she knew she had touched upon a very important subject. She mentally cursed herself. She knew Sheldon's home life wasn't the best. None of there's were. But Sheldon's was more of an enigma. He wasn't the kind of guy who would willingly open up. He obviously built up walls, to keep other people out, and himself locked in.

It drove her mad.

She longed to just know what he was feeling. Not what he was thinking, cause he _always _managed to let you know what he was thinking. But how he felt? That was a mystery. What made him cry (other than stupid people, but she doubts he really cries over that)? And his father? All she knew that he was a heavy-drinker named George. His mother was a kind, sweet woman named Mary who loved her son and he obviously loved her back. He was beat up as a child, but what happened? He was skinny and frail and too smart for his own good. Just thinking about Sheldon mad her feel...all mixed up inside.

Must be the beer.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this. Please, I must know how this is doing. Reviews mean so much to me. So click the review button! **


	4. Chapter 3: The Quarrel Proximity

**Title: The Wolowitz Termination  
**

**Chapter Summery: Never underestimate the power of an awkward silence. Never. Ever. Ever.  
**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Quarrel Proximity

"Hey, Bernie. Before we go to Sheldon and Leonard's, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Howie." Howard sighed and sat on his bed and smiled to his fiance, and Bernadette sat down next to him.

"Well...my dad contacted me." Bernadette's mouth dropped open and she placed a hand on Howard's shoulder. She didn't know what to say, because this was obviously a big deal to him. But was that a good or bad thing? "And I was thinking...what if I invite him to meet the gang on Monday. I couldn't do it by myself. I need you and the guys to support me." Bernadette nodded.

"Of course, Howie." She hugged him and stood up. "Let's go." Howard nodded and they left.

* * *

_Howard, this is your father_

* * *

"Hey! Howard and Bernadette!" Leonard smiled as he set a pizza down on the coffee table. "It's great to see you, the gangs all here." Leonard's bright smile dropped as he saw the look on Howard's face. Stern, but not mean or angry. Just not happy. Something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" Amy, Raj, Penny, and even Sheldon adopted a look of concern. Howard spoke,

"Guys, you know about my parents, right?" No one spoke, even Sheldon who looked as if he was bursting to say something. "Well...my dad contacted me." Everyone let out a small gasp. Amy's eyes widened, Penny's hand flew to her mouth, Raj nodded, and Leonard folded his arms. "So, I was thinking. Is it okay if I brought him here on Monday? Cause I don't think I could handle facing this alone." Sheldon spoke first.

"Well, that does give me enough time to put this into my schedule. I suppose that's all right." Howard smiled and looked expectantly at Leonard.

"Of course, buddy. Just give him the address and tell him to be here at 7:30. Amy, Penny, Raj. You guys are here, what do you think?" Amy smiled and shrugged and Penny jumped up.

"Yea! I want to meet Daddy Wolowitz!" She gave Howard a quick hug as Raj took a swig from his beer.

"Dude, I'm fine with this. Howard needs it, man." Raj grabbed a slice of pizza and smiled. "I'm such a big eater when I'm drunk." Leonard rolled his eyes,

"Been looking at TV...what's it called. Treeps? Troops?" Howard zoned off as his friends laughed and talked. He realized how lucky he really was. He looked Bernadette and she smiled at him and rubbed his back. Howard turned his thoughts back to his friends. Leonard could be a bit of a Jerkass sometimes, but he always had good intentions.

Even though he could be a douche sometimes. Even though.

Sheldon was different. It was like he meant to be a total ass, but let the goodness in him creep through. And he saw his eyes light up as he told a random fact. And he saw something as he finished telling a fact. Was it pride? That when he came from a 'dumb as rocks' family, he was still the super intelligent person he was?

* * *

Penny saw it too.

* * *

Amy didn't.

* * *

The next day, Sheldon opened his laptop and took a breath and quickly began to type. After a while the face of Amy Farrah Fowler appeared on his screen. "Good prevening Amy."

"Good preveing to you Sheldon." Amy smiled and tucked a lock of brown hair away from her face. "Is there something you care to discuss?"

"I don't feel as though our relationship is...'working out'...as Leonard might say. So I feel we should terminate the Relationship Agreement." Amy's face fell and he looked down, blinking. Sheldon felt a pang of guilt about letting Amy down. But no regret. That's what made this the right choice.

"Oh...Sheldon...I see. Well, if that's what you want." She took a shaky breath. "I'm afraid I must go, bye." She said these last words in a rush, and Sheldon's screen went blank. He stood up and retired to his bedroom. He glanced at his clock: 6:48. He felt more tired than he had in while.

* * *

Amy told Bernadette. Bernadette told Howard. Howard told Raj. Raj told Leonard. Leonard told Penny.

"Why didn't Amy tell me for myself? I'm her bestie!" Penny couldn't believe she was resorting to using that term, but honestly! Amy loved her (sometimes she thought in a sexual way), and she didn't even bother to tell Penny.

"Well, Raj told me that Howard told him, that Bernadette told him, that Amy told her that Amy didn't want you going after Sheldon. Crazy theory, huh?" Leonard's eyes narrowed as he said this, as if he were afraid that that would happen. But it would. Penny did not like Sheldon. Penny did not like Sheldon.

Now if only she could believe that.

"Psh, that's crazy. I don't like _Sheldon." _She gave the best non-nervous laugh she could muster. Penny did not like Sheldon...Penny did not like Sheldon...

* * *

_Howard, this is your father_

* * *

There was something so mysterious about Sheldon. The way he acted, talked, and so much more. The way he let some things slip about his life, but nothing more then a couple things. He loved his mom and his sister. And his Meemaw.

Penny liked mystery.

Penny did not like Sheldon.

He did have great eyes though. Like ice clouds on a dragon of...blueness. They were just so goddamn _blue. _He was skinny and tall, but not very muscular (that was something she _didn't _like. ha.). And he was smart, but such an ass at times. She wondered how Amy could stand him. Or did stand him. Penny grabbed a bottle of beer out of her fridge and sat on her couch.

_Penny did not like Sheldon. _She told herself that. Third person and all. If she felt it, other people would. She was an actress, she could pretend.

But she wasn't pretending.

Cause she didn't like Sheldon.

* * *

Penny's a goddamn lair.

* * *

**Author's Note: My first review! And it was the nicest review _ever. _It gave me total confidence! **


	5. Chapter 4: The Misery Duel

**Title: The Wolowitz Terminatio**

**Chapter Summary: Something wicked this way comes...please don't make me eat my thumb...Oh Africa...goddess...goddess...  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have some dedications. To my best friend, my Peldon formulator, by amazing friend. To Zalsburry for the most amazing reviews ever. And to the people who reviewed. Thank you. And also, I wouldn't reject any ideas, if you guys have some.**

**Side Note: This chapter is based off of the Stephen King book Misery. So if you see any sort of parallels to that book...there you go (and that's why I named the dad Paul...like the main character...Paul Sheldon...)  
**

**I do not own: Big Bang Theory, Misery, or Facebook. All credit goes to their creators; Chuck Lorre, Stephen King, and Mark Zuckerberg.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Misery Duel **  
**

_Dear Paul,  
_

_It's Howard, your son. If you're still in town and interested I would love to see you. You should get a hotel and meet me at my friends house. There's several Google maps links bellow that go to the best hotels to the house. It would be on Monday at 7:30. I can't wait to see you!  
_

_See you then!  
_

_~Howard Joel Wolowitz_

* * *

Can You, Paulie?

* * *

Howard and Raj were spending their usual nights at Raj's place. "So, dude, did you get a response from your dad?" Raj took a sip of beer and glanced at Howard.

"Yep. Coming over for Monday dinner. Staying at the Plaza." Raj nodded.

"This might be a bit personal...but why did your dad leave?"

"I don't know...hey listen, I better go. My...mom...needs me." Howard set down his glass and waved. "Bye." Raj nodded and Howard left. Raj downed his beer and sat on the couch staring at his table. Was this where he wanted to be? Alone? He speculated that even _Sheldon _had someone to dump. And Raj, pathetic, pathetic Raj. He glanced at the refrigerator, the cans of beer calling his name. His light buzz wishing to be heavy...and heavy...and heavy...Raj got up and grabbed another beer.

Who was he to resist?

He was nobody.

* * *

Yes. You can.

Did he, Howard?

He sure as fuck did.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy! I won!"

"What was that Howie-bear?"

"I won, daddy! My rocket! It won first place!"

"That's my Little Rocket Man!" Howard rolled over in his sleep as his dreams began to play out. He saw nine year old self and his father. He looked exactly like his father. He was his father. He saw him, his dad, and his mother (shockingly thin and beautiful, although slightly old) going out to eat in a small dinner. He sat next to his father, his mother on the other side of the booth. "Congrats Howie." He smelled bourbon and cigars, and his mother beamed at him. The waitress a tall, thin, young blonde girl with giant, startling _green _eyes. She leaned down and talked to Howard, jokingly flirting and smiling. She looked at his dad and winked. That detail was lost on nine-year-old Howard. Not on his mom.

He saw himself lying in bed, hearing them screaming.

_"You slept with her, didn't you? That cockadoodie waitress!"_

_"So what if I DID, Carol? She gave me what I need. Nothing you could."  
_

_"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
_

_"My pleasure." _Slam. Slam. Slap. Slam. Scream. Slam. Slam. Slam.

He was gone.

* * *

Howard woke up in a cold sweat. _Your son, your son, your son. _Slaps and screams haunted his dreams. He didn't realize the tears pouring down his cheeks.

He was repressing that for years.

He called up Bernadette, needing a hug.

* * *

Three knocks. "Penny." Three knocks. "Penny." Three knocks. "Penny." Penny slowly opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Sheldon." Sheldon curtly nodded and walked in taking his usual seat. Penny frowned. "I heard you and Amy broke up. Are you sad." Sheldon's mouth was a blank line.

"Yes. Although it was I that proposed we, as you put it 'brake up'. I feel as though we were no longer meant to...date. She could pursue men that could satisfy her. And I could resume my scientific pursuits without the pressure of Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon looked away and Penny knew there was a much deeper feeling behind this whole brake up that Sheldon wasn't letting her know of. She knew, just by the way he was talking to her and the look in his eyes that there was something more going on.

"Sheldon." Sheldon's head snapped towered her. "Is there something going on?" Sheldon's face relaxed a bit and he gave the smallest hint of a smile. But then, his eyes became slightly watery.

"Penny..." Penny leaned forward. "I feel as thought you have a right to know about my family." Penny's eyes widened and she nodded expectantly. "My mother was so scared when she saw my genius. My parents were both dumb as potato soup. My mother tried her best to take care of her highly intellectual son, but she didn't know how to, and my brother and sister and father were no help."

"Tell me about your father."

"No."

"Why is it a secret?" Penny narrowed her eyes, knowing Sheldon could never keep a secret. There was a flash of anger in Sheldon's eyes.

"Wanna pester someone about their father? Amy's father killed himself, go analyze her! I don't _keep _secrets, my father made sure of that. I love my father, and my dad is dead. There!" And Sheldon, fed up, stormed away slamming three doors on the way to his bedroom. Meanwhile, Penny just went to the kitchen for a glass of wine.


	6. Chapter 5: The Equalization Vortex

**Title: The Wolowitz Termination**

**Chapter Summary: Do you remember the day we met? Yes I remember it was a day in spring. Do you remember what happened next? Yes I remember this gorgeous diamond ring.  
**

**Rating: T, like always.  
**

**Author's Note: Okay. This chapter is a biiiit weird. See, I originally wanted this to be a filler chapter, like for comic relief, but then more ideas started to pour in. I'm trying to wait for the Daddy W appearance, but that's probs going to happen next chapter.  
**

**Pairings: Penny/Sheldon, Howard/Bernadette, Raj/Howard (yes, yes, I know, upgraded from mentions). Yet, I can't decide between Amy/Leonard or Priya/Leonard.  
**

**...that was my longest into...142 words...and away we go!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Equalization Vortex

Penny did not like Sheldon.

See, it was so obvious. They had nothing in common, he barley tolerated her, she liked Leonard. There. Relationship = debunked.

Not exactly.

See, it wasn't her fault. He looked good in whatever pants he wore. (not like Howard with super skinny jeans...compensation, much?) While he _was _a Jerkass, he wasn't _Leonard _style Jerkass. Which, in case you were wondering, is annoying, egotistical, trying-to-act-like-the-good-guy, Jerkass. And Sheldon was smart. Leonard ruined dumb guys for her, so being attracted (not that she _was) _made some sort of crazy sense...right? Right. So _obviously _she wasn't going to lose her mind over adult-child, OCD-manic, crazy-as-beans, Sheldon fucking Cooper.

Nope. Not one bit.

She had better things to do. Like drink and buy shoes and be pretty and not talented and waitress. Better things, obviously. How could she like _Sheldon? _

Amy was crazy, Leonard was crazy, _SHELDON _was crazy. All. Fucking. Crazy. But not her. Nope.

Penny. Did. Not. Like. Sheldon.

* * *

Sheldon broke up with Amy Farrah Fowler. There was no debate about that. They were broken up. Over.

Why, you may ask?

Well, Amy was pressuring Sheldon for coitus. And Sheldon, being the scientific genius that he is, likes to try new things. But, he needed to try 'new things' with the right person. And, he couldn't explain it...

Amy just wasn't the right girl.

Don't get him wrong, Amy was a sweet, smart, nice girl. Just not the _right _girl. But then, who was, you might ask?

Sheldon didn't know that either.

Did he want someone experienced, to help him out? Did he want someone pretty to...uh...help him out? Or did he just want a sweet, nice, girl who _wasn't Amy? _He wanted all of those things. But his definition of pretty was smart. He thought smart was attractive. Yet, Leonard thought sexy was attractive, the social slandered. And he found Penny sexy. So therefore, Penny = attractive. Right? Yes, of _course _he was right.

He was Sheldon Cooper.

But, did that mean he wanted coitus with Penny? The girl who teased him, yet he allowed it. The girl who he went through being chased by a dog for dinner. The girl who he drove for. He had done so many things for her, for what reason? For...for...goodness? For what? What was it that made him do so much for Penny, and ask for nothing in return?

* * *

"Love is a powerful thing." Raj told Howard as he sipped his drink. Howard just asked for water, and grew concerned with Raj's drinking getting stronger. "Bernadette loves you, you love Bernadette. Don't worry. You'll go into space, come back, and be together forever."

"What if she finds someone more attractive? What if she has sex with someone? What if-" Howard was worried. Howard in space = Bernadette free to sleep with whoever she wanted to.

"Stop thinking about the what ifs, and think about the will happen. What will happen is you will go up into space, live your dream, and come back for the girl of your dreams. Your wife." Raj gave him a drunken smile. "And in the meantime, Sheldon and Penny will finally get together, my sister will get Leonard, and I...will get a promotion." Raj raised his glass. Howard grabbed it and went to the kitchen to dump out his drink.

"Raj, I think you've had a bit to much." Raj frowned.

"Nu-uh." Howard cracked a small smile and sat next to his best friend.

"Are you sure? Bernadette won't find anyone else?"

"She loves you, dude." Howard smiled, but missed the pain behind Raj's eyes.

* * *

It was no secret that Raj had a thing for Bernadette. It was a crush. A harmless crush. And many people thought he was gay. No, he wasn't.

But he might just be a bit bisexual. Might. _Might might might might. _

But for his friends there was no middle ground. He was either gay or straight. It was a black or white morality. Good or bad. No shades of gray. No good with a little bit of bad. Nope. Gay or straight. So...what if he was bi?

Ha. Nope.

He liked women. But what he felt for Howard was so much deeper than that. His smile made his stomach flutter, his heart race, his palms sweat, and everything. But Howard loved Bernadette and Bernadette loved Howard. He couldn't ruin that. He would feel just...just awful.

But he already felt awful.

He _always _feels just awful. Except when he's buzzed of course. So he's always buzzed. Always buzzed = no hate. So he just let Howard ramble on about space and Bernadette, wishing he had his drink back.

* * *

Penny took a long time to process what Sheldon told her. First, Amy's dad _killed himself? _That must've been traumatizing! But she couldn't ask Amy, cause then Amy knew she got that information from Sheldon. Then Amy would be mad at Sheldon, but they already broke up. Penny decided to talk to Amy about that later.

Next, Sheldon's dad made sure Sheldon never kept any secrets. Did he beat the secrets out of him? Is that way his aversion to lying is so goddamn strong? Penny decided that she _needed _more from Sheldon and walked over to his apartment. She quickly made her way to Sheldon's room and knocked on the door. "Sheldon."

"No one is allowed in my room, Penny." Penny opened the door anyway and found Sheldon sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped around his knees, his face buried in his legs. "Penny, get out of my room." Sheldon's voice was stronger than she ever heard it, but Penny ignored it. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sheldon, something happened when you were younger, and I want you to tell me what."

"Penny, tell me your full name." Penny's eyes widened. She was just...Penny. She never told them her last name or anything. "I want to know."

"Penelope Ann Smith." She said the name, and even though it wasn't her birth name, it was still her legal name. Sheldon nodded.

"Penelope Ann. Penny Ann." He gave a ghost of a smile. "My dad, George Cooper, was a...drunk man. He liked his booze and his cigars. And he liked George Jr and Missy. He didn't like me. I was too smart for him. He didn't like his smart-ass son keeping any secrets from him so...he hit me. And he hit my mom." Sheldon's voice was slightly calm, but Penny's eyes were filling with tears.

"Sheldon...I didn't know." Sheldon nodded and Penny moved closer towered him. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to hug and hold him. "I'm sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder and expected him to move away, but he didn't. She expected him to go on a scientific tirade, but he didn't. She expected something other than him to just let her touch him. Penny leaned forward and gave Sheldon a little kiss on the cheek, causing Sheldon to flush a bright pink. Penny got up and left, closing the door softly behind her. As soon as she left, Sheldon dived for the hand sanitizer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep. I tried to make this as light-hearted as possible...it did not work. But I did love the end, and I hope you did to. So I'm trying to make Sheldon grow without making him too OOC. But that's hard as hell. I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. But I will probably have it up by the end of the week. Make sure to click the review button and...yea! **


	7. Chapter 6: The Derriere Conundrum

**Title: The Wolowitz Termination**

**Chapter Summary: Days are just days. Composed of 24 hours of 60 minutes of 60 seconds. But what you do with them composes your life.  
**

**Rating: Still. Teen.  
**

**Authors Note: I don't own BBT or any references to anything else. Enjoy. And review.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Derriere Conundrum 

Howard paced the living-room of the Cooper-Hofstadter apartment, biting his nails, wishing for a knock. Was his father not going to show? Was he going to look like a fool in front of his friends? Again? Was his father going to leave him, again? Leave him panting and wailing for daddy? He tugged on his black tux jacket, and his robins egg blue top. His pants weren't as skinny as usual, and it felt nice to have circulation in his legs. Bernadette wore a nice green dress, and everyone looked not over the top fancy, but nice. He smiled at his friends and mouthed a quick thanks as a knocking rang on the door.

* * *

Amy and Leonard were in the kitchen preparing a nice salad. Amy stayed close to Leonard and he smiled at her. Leonard was happy to see Amy taking part in stuff. She seemed all dull after her and Sheldon's break-up. Why would Sheldon do such a thing? Amy is a nice, sweet, smart girl. Leonard enjoyed her company, and liked making conversation with her."I'm happy for Howard." Amy curtly nodded.

"Yes. It's quite nice spending time with one's father." Leonard smiled, not knowing what that meant, but thinking it was good.

Wrong as ever, Leonard, dear.

* * *

Howard opened the door and saw _him. _A well groomed man. Short brown hair and hazel eyes. Casual, yet expensive top and nice jeans. A casual smirk and a spicy fragrance about him. Paul Wolowitz. "Hey dad."

"Hi Howard." An awkward silence filled the air. Paul walked inside and looked around. He walked over to Amy. "You must be Bernadette." Everyone looked around, not sure whether to be uncomfortable or to laugh.

"No, sir, I'm Bernadette." Came the squeaky voice from the left. Howard's arm was strung around Bernadette's waist. Paul gave a loud laugh.

"How did my boy ever trick you into marrying him. I mean look at you. You're hot as hell." Paul's eyes roomed Bernadette's body, and his tongue poked around his lips. "Damn, Howie. How did you manage to get a piece of hot, fine ass like this?" Howard and Bernadette looked horrified.

* * *

Amy felt humiliated. She knew she wasn't as attractive as Bernadette. And of _course _not as attractive as Penny. But so low Paul immediately thought she'd be marrying Howard? She felt sick and disgusted and sad. But she just smiled and carried on.

* * *

Paul's dad sat on the edge of the couch, Sheldon's spot. Everyone let out a collective gasp, and Paul looked ticked. "What?" He snarled. Leonard spoke first.

"That's Sheldon's spot. He's in his bedroom now. But..that's his spot."

"And?" At that moment, they all heard Sheldon's door open and he walked out. Penny let in a small gasp and the others widened their eyes. Leonard picked out Sheldon's wardrobe. Sheldon was wearing simple black pants, a dark green shirt, and a black jacket on top. He saw Paul in his spot and his eyes widened.

"That's my spot Howard's dad." Paul just looked at the tall man and sneered.

"So? Just get another spot."

"But you don't understand-"

"Just _deal with it." _

* * *

Paul turned to Raj as Sheldon tried to find a place to sit. "So, buddy, what convenience store do you own?"

* * *

Howard wanted to punch his dad in the fucking throat. How _dare _he. Raj's mouth dropped open in shock and protest. Paul rolled his eyes and looked around. "Nice bunch of friends you got here, Howard. Of course, it's a shock you even got friends." He turned to Penny. "Hey, toots, get me a beer." Penny looked appalled, but got up and walked to the kitchen. But as she did, Paul slapped her ass. Penny stiffened and looked like she was ready to punch him, but trooped to the kitchen.

* * *

Paul shoveled food into his mouth and no body said anything, even Sheldon who was sitting at the kitchen's bar. Everyone was horrified, appalled, and most people were trying to get drunk. Soon, people left. Penny and Leonard went to Penny's apartment. Howard, Bernadette, and Paul left. And soon, Raj did too, leaving Amy and Sheldon sitting, and talking. "Sheldon. What happened?"

"What do you mean Amy?"

"Why did you dump me?"

"Well, Amy Farrah Fowler. You pressured me so hard to have coitus. Well, I didn't want coitus. Not with you. Not then. Not now." Sheldon's voice never raised, and he never turned away from Amy. "Remember when you asked me what would it take for me to buy a bottle of hooch and take you to the motel across the street from the liquor store and for me to have my way with you?" Amy nodded. "Well, I have my answer. I have always had my answer."

"What is it Sheldon?" Amy stood up, angry and curious.

"You weren't the right girl. You still aren't." What he said next changed everything.

* * *

"You aren't Penny."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, yep. More Daddy W drama in the next chapter. Enjoy! And make sure to review!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Severus Mistrials

**Title: The Wolowitz Termination**

**Rating: Still. Freaking. Teen.**

**Chapter Summary: How could I be more than just a no one? More than just a burden without a home? **

**Authors Note: This is dedicated to all my_ wonderful _reviewers! And to my bestfriend. Who needs to write a fucking story. Or else.  
**

**Don't own BBT. (or Harry Potter) If I did more Shenny, Leonard falls off a cliff.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Severus Mistrials 

Amy's eyes widened and her breathing became shallow and rapid. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Sheldon quickly realized he went against social protocol. "Amy, it isn't that I don't like you. I do. You're a great girl. Honestly. Just not...the girl for me." Amy's eyes narrowed, but the wetness in her eyes never ceased.

"Not the girl for you? We had everything in common. We were Shamy! Smart and wonderful. Quirky and nice. We were perfect for each other, Sheldon Cooper."

"You just weren't the girl I wanted to be with. We have things in common, yes, but do we really _know _each other. I just...feel more...comfortable with someone else." Amy looked disgusted. She spat out the next word.

"Penny. You feel more comfortable with Penny. Cause it's about your comfort. It always was, wasn't it?" Sheldon stood up now, and placed his hands on Amy's shoulders, mentally freaking out.

"No, it just that..." Amy's voice became softer, tears now spilling out of her eyes.

"After all this time, Sheldon?" Sheldon's voice became softer than she ever heard it. Not a romantic soft. Something deeper and more emotional.

"Always." Amy sighed in understanding. She nodded and turned, walking out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Bye, Bernie, see you at the house." Bernadette stepped out of her car and gave Howard a quick kiss. She walked up to Howard's mom's house and Howard drove off, to drop off his father. They were silent until Howard turned to glare at him. "How you acted tonight was _horrifying. _To my friends nonetheless." Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Those losers? The brown-headed girl was fugly, the short one was annoying as hell, the insect-man was a total _freak _too. It amazes me how Blonde and Fine-Ass hang out with you nerds." Howard glared at his father.

"You mean my fiance and my best friend that's a girl?" Paul nodded, licking his lips. Howard's became sick, knowing this man was part of the reason he was alive. That he could possible be related to such a foul, horrible man.

* * *

_All was well._

But was it really?

* * *

Penny and Leonard sat in Penny's apartment, talking. More than once did Leonard try to hit on Penny, but she made him know that she wasn't interested. Soon, Leonard's cellphone rang. He picked up and held it to his ear, with a smile on his face. "Hello?" Soon, his expression changed into a frown. "H-h-hold on. Slow down." He paused as the person on the other line talked. "Sure. I'll...okay...soon..." He hung up and looked at Penny.

"Who was calling?"

"Amy." She called Leonard and she was balling. Why didn't she call Sheldon. This must be big. He looked at Penny. Beautiful, sexy, Penny. He thought of Amy smiling and when they danced and them in the kitchen. And looked at Penny. The girl who dumped him. His on and off relationship. Was this what he wanted. Penny was an amazing girl, but she broke his heart more times than he could count. And what about Amy. She was a wonderful girl, of course, but...she wasn't Penny. She wasn't beautiful and sexy and hot and wore clothing that made him go wow. But was he that shallow? Amy was smart and funny and beautiful in her _own _way. That's what made her special. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. "I got to go, Penny." He grabbed his coat and his keys and raced out the door and down the stairs, ready to go to Amy's apartment.

* * *

"So, this is your hotel room?" Howard looked around at the place his dad was sleeping.

"Yeeeep. Mini-fridge, too. Want a beer. Or can you not drink, priss?" Paul gave a smirk that Howard guessed most people found attractive. Howard on the other hand found it irritating and horrible.

"Yea, I want a beer." Paul tossed it to him and Howard caught it, but not without a little stumble. Seeing this, Paul burst into laughter and Howard became red with embarrassment. Paul sat on the bed and took a swig of his beer.

"So, about your friends-"

"Could you lay off of them. They may not be perfect, but they're my friends." Paul glared at Howard and stood up. Howard coward a bit at the man that was several inches taller than him, making him feel weak and stupid. "And I love them, especially Bernadette."

"You love your friends, huh?" Paul sneered. Howard remembered how many beers and glasses of wine Paul had at dinner, and realized Paul was slowly getting more buzzed. Paul finished his beer in several gulps and grabbed another. "Especially the Indian one, right?" Paul downed his beer again, and Howard clenched his fists. Paul threw the empty can on the ground. "Cause he's a gay, foreign, faggot."  
A deep rage boiled inside Howard. Something more intense than he had ever felt. Something blindingly hot and deep and horrible and violent. It scared him, but he knew he felt it for a reason. Because of his father. Again.

"You better stop." Paul let out another laugh as he grabbed a mini bottle of vodka and downed it in one gulp. He tossed it to the ground and it shattered, a sound Howard remembered.

"Nah, nah, nah. I wanna talk about this. That guy is just so fucking gay. I mean honestly. He deserves to just...die." Howard took deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Cause no one will ever love him."

And with that, Howard Wolowitz punched his dad in the face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it folks! So, to my best friend: Write something. And to people who read: Review.  
**

**Peace off.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: The Qualification Redundancy

**Title: The Wolowitz Termination**

**Rating: T  
**

**Chapter Summary: We live, we die, we pray, we cry. But to experience is something we can not all accomplish and those that do are the lucky ones.**

**Author's Note: Well, howdy! I would like to express some key points:  
**

**-I realize I made Paul Wolowitz a stereotypical Jerkass. Yes. That was my _intention. _Just keep on reading.  
**

**-Wow. I forgot Howie was holding that beer. But he never opened that, and punched him with his right hand...that makes up for that...  
**

**-I didn't realize how much I quoted TVTropes until I got an actual look at my story. But I do it out of _love. _And an undying dream to get something I write or say or do to get ON that goddamn site.  
**

**-And I would like to express that every time you read but don't review my writing sucks a bit more. Thank you.**

**-Oh, and I don't own BBT or Friends. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Qualification Redundancy of Qualification

"Amy, what's going on?" Leonard walked into Amy's apartment to find said girl curled up on her couch, tears running down her face. Amy looked up at Leonard, and burst into tears once more. "Oh, come on! I'm not _that _bad am I?" Amy took several gasps of air to try to calm down.

"No Leonard. It's fine, I'm just...sad."

"Well I can see that." Leonard mentally cursed himself for making such a lame quip when one of his best friends was sad. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sheldon." Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "He's been in love with Penny this whole time. Even when we were dating. He would fuck her, he told me so." Leonard's eyes widened at Amy's language and in the context she was using it in. "And when I tried to coax him into something, he promptly refuses. Am I that unlovable?" Leonard saw her glasses on the coffee table as he went to go sit next to her.

"So _Sheldon _wanted to date _Penny?" _Amy nodded and rubbed her eyes. Leonard was shocked, but he realized that he didn't feel that angry. In fact, he didn't feel angry at all. And he knew for a fact that if he got this news a month ago he would be in a rage. But now? All he wanted to do was sit and talk to Amy.

* * *

The first thing Howard registered was the immediate pain in his hand and in his foot.

He forgot he was holding his beer in the other hand and when he went to go punch his father, he dropped it. He didn't know if it was multiple inherent ironies or whatever. All he knew was he was in pain. And he was screwed.

So very, _very _screwed.

The next thing Howard registered was the drunken Paul Wolowitz stumbling back, both hands covering his face, blood from beneath his cupped hands.

So Howard grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. Down the stairs. And to Bernadette's car. And he drove as fast as the law would let him back to his house. And ran inside. And locked the door. "Howie, is everything okay?" He looked at his petite wife with concern on her face.

"Bernadette my dad is a total jerk." Bernadette nodded. "And...well...I punched him." Howard gave a nervous smile, while Bernadette gave a broad grin.

* * *

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, _what _did you do to Amy?" Penny stormed into Sheldon's apartment where he sat on his spot on his couch. Sheldon looked up, a small smile spreading on his lips.

Sheldon came to the conclusion after Penny kissed him on the cheek that she was the one he was looking for. See, while he did spread hand sanitizer all over his face until he felt a light tingling sensation (how strange, he never felt that before), he did realize that he would not be object to another kiss. Even on the lips. Maybe even _more _than that. So, being the logical person he is, came to examine all the data from friendship to relationship with Leonard to everything in between.

But science can not calculate love.

Sheldon thought they would be a horrible match. Incompatible. Yet, he thought him and Amy Farrah Fowler would be compatible. But, somehow, they _weren't. _But he and Penny were. And now, looking at Penny, he realized that maybe that faint tingling sensation wasn't the sanitizer.

"Leonard got a call saying Amy was crying her eyes out. What did you _do?" _Sheldon narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you assume it was my fault Amy Farrah Fowler was crying?" Penny couldn't find any words, but eventually she crossed her arms and sat next to him. Sheldon frowned. "But, I may have taken part in the reason. But when I said what I said she seemed perfectly fine with it, and left."

"Women are great at not saying what they are feeling." Penny rolled her eyes. "What did you say anyway?"

"All I said what that I did not want to engage coitus with her, but I would with other women." Penny gasped and stood up.

"Sheldon? What is wrong with you? That is horrible! You basically called her undesirable." Penny took a minute to process this again. "Wait, you'd do someone?" A devilish grin spread over Penny's face. "Oooooh, Sheldon! What lucky lady's caught your eye?" Sheldon frowned.

"Penny, you know I prefer science fiction, correct?" Penny nodded. "Yet, my mother was fond of romantic comedy, and just plain romantic. Do you find spontaneous romantic gestures romantic?" Penny nodded.

"Why do you ask She-" Penny was cut off by Sheldon placing his mouth on top of hers.

* * *

"Oh Howie." Bernadette's tone sounded serious, but the smile on her face conflicted with it. "You punched your own father?" Howard nodded, looking a bit proud.

"Well, yea. He was making fun of you guys. I couldn't stand it." Bernadette smiled and hugged Howard. "He's an ass, and I don't want him to be a part of our lives." Bernadette looked conflicted, but decided not to say anything.

* * *

Leonard sat as close to Amy as he could, and gently rubbed her back with one hand. "Oh, Amy. You're a great girl. Don't listen to Sheldon. You'll find a great guy, I know it." Amy sniffled and smiled.

"Really?" Leonard nodded. Amy did to and got up to excuse herself to go to the bathroom. While she was gone, Leonard had time to think. Was Amy what he wanted? Someone smart and funny and nice? She wasn't entirely beautiful, but Leonard could deal with that, right? Why chase after someone who he could never have? So, Amy was a logical choice. She was a great, amazing, person. And, she made Leonard smile. Not a fake smile that he put on for Penny to laugh at a joke. But an actual smile. And her smile wasn't exactly unattractive. And without her glasses...

Leonard gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. Amy came out of the bathroom and Leonard walked towered her. He wasn't going to be shy. He was going to show people he could do this. He could make Amy feel special and beautiful. Because she _was _beautiful.

Especially to Leonard.

* * *

Raj sat in his apartment, curled up on his couch, watching Friends. Raj smiled and gave meek laughs along with the Laugh Track. He felt sad and lonely, but decided not to go for his beer or his wine or the brownies he knew were in the fridge. No. He would just sit and watch TV. Soon, a knock came and he got up. Raj sighed and put on a smile and opened the door.

In came a beautiful woman who set down her luggage. Raj looked stunned, thinking that her arrival was way to early. She was supposed to be here in several weeks, not _now. _

"Hello big brother!"

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: Okay please review. They help boost my confidence...unless you say bad things...then my confidence will lower. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Lips Multitude

**Title: The Wolowitz Termination**

**Chapter Summary: Running out of ideas and running out of time. Throwing things together. And calling it mine.  
**

**Authors Note: Well, yea. I know I have a lot going on, but just bear with me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Nibbles Significance

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Sheldon Lee Cooper is kissing me. ME. Penny Ann! Is this good or bad? I dunno. But...it's kinda hot. In this weirdest possible way. I mean, he's Sheldon and all, but he knows how to kiss.

What am I _saying?_

He's crazy, wacko, Sheldon. Obnoxious and ego-maniacal and rude and mean and...Sheldon. But I'm not pulling away. In fact, one arm is around his tense neck, and his arm slips around my waist. Okay, so the Internet taught him a lot, obviously, but it is still nice. When we finally break apart, I look up at him, trying to find the right words. Sheldon looks scared and cocky as if saying, 'yea, I know I can kiss, but I'm scared if I made the wrong move by _kissing you._' So, I break the awkward silence,

"Well...Sheldon...what was...that?" Smooth move, Pen.

"That, Penelope, was a kiss."

"Yea, but why?" I realize I'm standing a _bit _too close and move back a couple steps. This brings a frown on his face and I clear my throat. "Why did you kiss me Sheldon?"

"Was it not pleasant? Did you not mean to kiss me back? Are your feelings for me merely platonic?" And now I understand. This was the first time he ever really liked someone. Sure, he had Amy, but he never really thought of her outside a friend range. And now? This girl. This stupid, yet attractive girl wanders into his heart. And he must be terrified. And _me? _I was terrified too. When did I acquire feelings for Sheldon? And why was I lying to myself, and lying to others, when I knew that this would eventually lead to...this. A kiss. A heartfelt, wonderful kiss.

And I loved it.

* * *

"Priya...what are you doing here?" Raj ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his younger sister. She was _supposed _to arrive in two to three weeks, not now. Now, when Howard was going through a really emotional time. Now, when Leonard was available and ready for more attention. And now, when he was vulnerable and scared and weak.

"Mummy and daddy were on my back about my marriage, so I decided to leave early. Maybe...longer than usual." Priya plopped on the couch, running a hand through her hair. "What am I going to do? Daddy said something about getting married in two _months. _No human can fall in love in two months." Raj snorted. "I'm rambling. How's things with you, big brother?" Raj sighed.

"Howard's dad and him reconnected. His dad left him when he was eleven and...well...he's back." Raj gave a small smile and shrugged. "And...well...work is work." Priya have a smirk.

"Listen, Rajesh, when we were growing up your were always a bit...for lack of a better word girly. And you talk about creepy little Howard a lot more then necessary. And you constantly say you are not gay. But Raj, it is nothing to be ashamed of. Even if it is a slight crush. Or if you.." She cleared her throat. "Swing both ways."

At this, Raj broke down into a fit of tears.

* * *

Several glasses of wine later, Amy and I were feeling much better.

For some reason, Amy preferred white wine over red wine, a taste I knew Penny did not share with her bestie. But, wine was wine. We talked a lot about work, about our jobs, about life. I never really got to know her and her family life. "My father, Justin Fowler, was a...sad man. He was a genius, quite like yourself and Sheldon, but...he was depressed. And one day, he decided to jump off a roof. When I was young. Really, really young." Amy wiped tears away from her eyes. "And my mother never knew what was wrong with me. Her little emotionally disturbed daughter. I made friends with people who I now know hated me." She sighed.

"My mother hated me, Amy. She resisted all forms of contact. I was the dumbest son. And my dad was stand-offish. He wanted a more athletic son. He was still smarter than me, though." Leonard took of his glasses and sighed. Amy got a good look at him. He was handsome. _Really _handsome.

"You should get contacts, Leonard. You are a really handsome individual. I don't understand why Penny would turn you down." Leonard was a bit taken aback. Did this mean he was _higher _than Penny? If she didn't understand why Penny would turn him down, did this mean that she thought he was better than Penny? That Penny was out of his league?

Was he in Amy's league? She was beautiful. She had nice hair and bright eyes and everything. She was nice and sweet (a tad blunt, yes, but who cares?). She was amazing. Was Amy in his? No. For some reason Amy Farrah Fowler was out of Leonard's league.

He didn't care. Right now, all he wanted was to get closer to this fascinating, brilliant girl. So _he _took charge. So _he _was the Big Ol' Five.

So he kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: okay, did not mention Howard here, but I don't care. So I have:  
**

**A story: Howard and his dad.  
**

**B story: Sheldon and Penny  
**

**C story: Leonard and Amy  
**

**D story: Raj and his sister.  
**

**Don't worry now, they will all eventually come together. So please leave ideas, review, and what not! Peace out!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: The Break Recurrence

**Title: The Wolowitz Termination**

**Chapter Summary: Writer's Block, oh Writer's Block, oh why can't you leave me. Oh Writer's Block, oh Writer's Block...  
**

**Author's Note: 20 reviews. Wow. I am so touched and thankful and...wow. I never thought I'd make it past 2. You guys are the _best _Jerry, the _best. _**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Break Recurrence **  
**

Howard smiled at Bernadette. "Howard, what exactly happened?"

"Well, he was drinking, he handed me a beer. He talked. He insulted. I dropped the beer on my foot and punched." He sat on his bed. "And in a way I'm upset and in a way I'm not. I have nothing to apologize for." He looked at his soon-to-be wife. "Right?" Bernadette thought for a while. The man left him when he was eleven, came back, and insulted his friends. He deserved a punch. A whole lot of them.

"You have nothing to apologize for, sweetie." She gave him a nice kiss on the cheek. "But, I think you should clear things once and for all, yet not face to broken face." Bernadette giggled and Howard couldn't help but laugh. Bernadette was his everything. She made him a better person, a less sleazy person, and everything.

Well, his everything...except for Raj.

Raj was a different story all together. He loved Raj, just not _that _way...or did he? He didn't love Raj the way he loved Bernadette. But was his love for Raj stronger? Something more gentle and deep and heartfelt. Surely, that couldn't be true. His love for Bernadette was everything, right?

Wrong.

* * *

Priya stood up, placed a hand on Raj's shoulder and forced him to sit down. "You really love him, don't you?" She asked quietly. Raj nodded, wiping his eyes. "I thought you were just girly. Not..." She cleared her throat. "Gay." Raj glared at her.

"I'm not gay, sister. I'm...well...bisexual." Raj gave a sad smile. "And Howard is just...my heart, my universe." He looked down, slightly embarrassed, as Priya gushed over him. So maybe he didn't need booze or food. He just needed his friends and his family.

For now, at least.

* * *

"Sheldon, I..." I began, not sure really where to continue. "My feelings for you are more than platonic." I reach out for his hand and he stiffens greatly. He even tries to pull his hand away. I furrow my brow. "You just kissed me, Dr. Crazy."

"But it took a lot." He admits sheepishly. "I had to work up courage and try not to think about the germs and not to swallow hand sanitizer..." I sigh.

"You charmer you. So...how long have you liked me." A pink tint rises into Sheldon's cheeks and I try to coax the answer out of him. But, I realize this isn't the time, so I leave it at that. Sheldon then gestures to the table in the living room.

"Penny, I have formulated a Relationship Agreement and-" I shake my head.

"Sheldon, I'm not _like _Amy. I want a boyfriend I can hold and cuddle and all that. I hate contracts and rules and strikes." He looks at me, with fear in his eyes but nods just the same. I am overcome with a sense of love for this crazy man. "Wow. That was thoughtful of you." He gently smiles. I lean forward and give him another kiss on the lips.

"Penelope." He gasps. I turn and walk back to my apartment, overhearing Sheldon debate with himself about sanitizer use.

Dr. Crazy is at it again.

* * *

Amy flinches a little, but realizes what's happening and deepens the kiss. This is it. Me, Leonard is kissing _her, _Amy.

Jeez, if somebody told me this two months ago, I would've rolled on the floor in hysterics.

Amy slings her arm around my neck and both of my arms wrap around her waist. I'm not sure if it's the wine, but I feel a bit fuzzy. I'm sure Amy does too, and she pulls away. "I have a bedroom." She whispers. God, after dating Sheldon, who hates touching, that girl must be starved for love.

"Let's go." I whisper back, and we both run into the bedroom. Wait, do I have work in the morning?

Meh, don't care.

* * *

I woke up in the morning with a pounding head-ache, and look over to see Amy with a small smile on her face, her hair messy. My eyes widen and I shake my head vigorously, which only makes my hangover angrier. I gently shake Amy who opens her eyes. "Leonard?" She asks, her voice hoarse.

"Amy?" She sat up, looking at me. "Did we?" She nods.

"I have work. You should head back. It's early, you can still make it." She gets up, wrapping a blanket around her. "I'm so sorry Leonard." I frown a bit, and realize that she thinks I don't want to continue seeing her.

"Amy...I had a good time. Maybe we could do this again something." I realize my choice of words. "Like...as a...couple." She pauses and looks at me, a smile on her lips.

"I'd love to Leonard." We stare at each other and things get awkward. "I have to get dressed."

"Oh!" And I rush out the door.

* * *

Amy, Sheldon, Leonard, and I are sitting at out usual lunch table, wondering where Raj is. "You should _know _Howard." Sheldon addresses me, and I give him a slight snarl. "Anyway, I have something I would like to share with y'all." I notice the slight Texas twinge, something that happens when he gets nervous. Leonard rolls his eyes.

"To save you the trouble, Sheldon, we don't care." Sheldon's eyes furrow.

"Penny and I have recently started dating. We have kissed and everything." Sheldon said, almost proudly. There was a slight silence and I decide to fill it with,

"Bazinga, right?"

"No Bazinga. For it is true!" Everyone pauses. Sheldon looks at Leonard. "I hope that's okay with you." Leonard smiles. For some reason I thought that Leonard was going to flip out and attack Sheldon. But, I guess my friends really have changed.

"Actually, I found a girl of my own." I see that Amy has blushed and I know. I smirk.

"So Amy has Leonard, Sheldon has Penny, I have Bernadette. All we need to do is set Raj up." Amy and Leonard's mouths drop open. Leonard sputters.

"H-how d-di-d-did you guess?" I shrug and heard the relaxing voice of my best friend.

"Hey guys." We all wave hi to Raj. "Look, Pryia's back!"

And I know from the expression on Leonard, Pryia, and Amy's faces, that things are about to go down.

* * *

Wow. Leonard has actually grown a bit. And he looks fitter. And...wow.

I just hope he's single.

That would be a great welcome present.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now, I feel that people write Pryia as a bitch and Amy and Leonard should Die for Our Ship. But she isn't and they shouldn't. **

**Even Shenny wreckers need some love.  
**


End file.
